Harry Potter and the Cursed Animagus
by Claudia Magic
Summary: Heyo(rhymes w/ mayo) I am reloading this story, cause i had the wrong e-mial posted, and i am sorry. please R/R thx all, Claudia Magic
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Cursed Animagus   
  
  
Harry Potter woke with a start. He put his glasses on, and checked his clock. It  
was three 'o' clock in the morning, and Harry realized suddenly that it was already July  
31st. He was officially fifteen. He smiled once more, thinking that the summer was  
almost over. Unlike most, Harry hated the summer. All he ever wanted to do was go back  
to school. Also, unlike most, he was a wizard. Although only in his fifth year, he had  
overcome a great many obstacles that most wizards hadn't even tried. Still, he couldn't  
have gotten through it without a little help from his friends. He could always count on his  
two best friends. His first wizarding best friend, Ron Weasley, could help him out of  
anything. As long as it didn't have to do with his siblings. Ron, unluckily, was born sixth  
in a long line of Weasleys. He only had one younger sister, Ginny, who to Harry's luck,  
took a liking to him. Hermoine, his other friend, was practically a professor herself.  
Although Harry's age, Hermoine liked the look of libraries and homework. She was  
always a big help to Harry and Ron when it came to homework and tests. Hermoine,  
although, was not from a wizarding family. Her family consisted of her two parents, both  
dentists, and both muggles, a name given to non-magical people. Hermione, though was  
training to become a witch at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry rolled over, his head filling with wonderful thoughts of his friends and  
Hogwarts, his wizarding school. He slowly drifted back off to sleep, until he was once  
more awakened, first by a stiff, scratching at his window, then Hedwig, his owl, flapping  
to awake Harry. It worked. Harry jumped to his feet, ripped open the window frame, and  
stretched his hand out. On it landed a brown-speckled owl. It looked like a postage owl.  
He tore off the letter attached to its leg, and read the card inside.   
  
Dear Harry,   
Happy Birthday! We hope you like the present we thought of. Considering  
your current residence(Mrs. Weasley hated the Dursley's, Harry's   
Hard- headed Uncle Vernon, Bratty Aunt Petunia, and mischief-making  
cousin Dudley, that he was living with. They hated anything that had to do  
with magic, which was pretty much anything that had to do with magic.)   
The our family was hopeing you would accompany us on a Weasley  
family reunion. Hermoine is also being invited.   
Please write back with your acceptance( She obviously knew Harry didn't   
like his only living family either.).  
Love,  
Molly Weasley  
Ps. Ron says Hi.  
  
Harry's face was now in a full grin. He had his ticket out of his forsaken house.  
The only one in this house that would miss him, was Dudley, who would miss beating  
him up. The Dursleys were definitely not what you would call close family to Harry.  
They had tried to keep Harry from knowing that he was a wizard, and that Harry's  
parents had not died in an acclaimed car crash, but died to save him from the Dark Lord,  
Voldemort. The thought of him made Harry shudder. It was only last year that Voldemort  
had killed another to get to Harry. Cedric Diggory, a fellow student, had accompanied  
Harry into accidentally touching a trophy that sent them to a forest were Voldemort rose  
out of his old form, and killed Cedric. Harry cringed as the memories fizzled away.   
  
Harry rose from his bed, and absentmindedly took a flapping Hedwig, and  
Hooting post owl and placed them on the window sill. They both soared out into the  
night. Harry knew Hedwig would come back by morning. Probably with a dead mouse, as  
a present for Harry. He scoffed at the idea. Then, fumbled back into bed, only to be  
disturbed once more, by the whining noises of Aunt Petunia's breakfast call.  
  
"Harry! Wake UP!" Aunt Petunia banged on Harry's door, then sweetly called  
into Dudley's Door, "Dudleykins," she cooed "It's time to have breakfast, some yummy  
pancakes are all ready for you." Harry choked, trying not to let her hear him laughing. He  
rolled over and found Hedwig waiting patiently outside his window. Sure enough, when  
Hedwig fluttered inside, her beak was filled, but Harry could no longer tell what it was  
filling it. Although attached to her leg, was something Harry could not miss. He pulled  
another letter, from Hedwig's leg, and placed her back in her cage. This time it was a  
birthday card. On the front it said " You ought to wake up to singing birds on your  
birthday, but all I could find you was this card." He noticed a small knob on the side,  
marked volume. He turned it down, from 9 to 2. Then he opened it. The card began to  
sing, in a soft, quiet voice, the tune to Happy Birthday, but it sang Harry's name, too.  
Harry listened as it started another recording. The card repeated the message taped, "  
Happy Birthday Harry. Wish you luck next year, your present will come later. Your  
Godfather, Sirus."   
  
Without fail, Harry smiled once more. His godfather. His only real relative, as far  
as Harry was concerned. Sirus had been Harry's parents best friend. If it wasn't for  
Voldemort's assistant, Wormtail, who had framed Sirus, and sent him to the worst  
wizard's prison, Azkaban, for life, Harry would be living with Sirus. But Sirus had found  
a way to escape from Azkaban, and had been running ever since. He had told the  
Dursley's about Sirus, but hadn't mentioned to tell them that Sirus wasn't really a killer,  
so all the Dursleys thought he was a rampaging lunatic, and would surly kill them if  
Harry told him, too. Never the less, Harry still wasn't respected in their house. They had  
never even celebrated Harry's birthday. Not once. Harry's thoughts drifted back to the  
letter, and silently wished, that he would be able to go. Never coming back would be the  
hard part. "Oh, well" he thought. "Life's not perfect."   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Uncle Vernon's face turned purple. "How long are you gonna be gone?"   
  
"That's the thing, I'll spend the rest of the summer at the Weasleys. They'll take  
me to the Hogwarts Train" replied Harry. Aunt Petunia glanced out the window, silently  
hoping no one heard that. She was making cookies for her 'Dudleykins'.  
  
" That's fine. But they're not to come bustling in here through the chimney, you  
hear?" Aunt Petunia snapped. "Ruin my living room will they?!" Harry sniggered as  
thoughts came floating back. The last time the Weasley's had come to pick him up, they  
had blown through the old chimney and out the fireplace, the only way they thought they  
could get to the Dursley's house. What a mistake that was. Fred and George ended up  
giving Dudley a Ton-tongue, a candy which made his tongue grow about four feet long.  
Boy, were had they been in trouble.  
  
" Uncle Vernon?" Harry was tired of waiting for their answer. "Fine!" was all  
Harry needed from his uncle, before he charged up the stairs, and ripped out his scrolls  
and ink. He quickly wrote an acceptance letter, and attached it to Hedwig's leg, and  
practically threw her out the window. Quickly he stuffed all his belongings- his scrolls,  
school books, wand, firebolt, and a few other things into a big duffel bag, and waited  
patiently. About an hour later, he realized, he didn't know when they were picking him  
up, or even how. Harry knew that after what happened with the chimney, the Weasleys  
would think of another way. Just then, Hedwig, came knocking at the window.  
Something else was attached to her leg. He quickly tore it off her leg. There was a small  
note, that seemed almost suspicious.  
  
Harry, walk to the tree were we ported to the Quidditch Competitions. There on  
the ground, will be a feather, the color of Fawkes. Pick it up and say " Harkinous  
Weasley." You will arrive in a blue room, step out and say you wish to see the  
Weasley's. They will direct you from there.   
  
Harry grabbed his things, bolted from the room, ran down the stairs, screamed  
behind him " See you next summer!" and ran from sight, slamming the door behind him.  
He didn't stop running, till his breath was so short, he couldn't tell if it was even there. In  
the distance he could see the hill, until he noticed his glasses were askew, and saw the  
hill was only one more block away. He had reached the edge of the park, and began  
walking, slowly, toward the tree. He saw some children playing near it. He would have to  
think of a way to make them go play elsewhere. First, he pulled out a book, and sat down  
at the base of the tree, casually trying to look for the feather. He wiped his sweaty  
forehead on his shirt, and suddenly thought of something. Harry's eyes gave a quick  
glance around.  
  
" Dobby? Dobby! Where are you? Dobby come out!" Harry whispered loudly. He  
glanced around again. "Where could he be?" Thought Harry. A vioce startled him.   
  
"Why is you whispering Dobby's name Harry Potter?" Harry jumped. He turned  
his head, ever so slightly. Dobby was standing partially behind the tree, which hid most  
of him. He smiled as if he already knew he had scared Harry.  
  
" Does Harry Potter need the assistance of Dobby?" Dobby asked politly with his  
huge eyes gleaming at Harry with such curiosity that Harry Potter would need his help,  
Harry thought they might burst.  
"Yes," hissed Harry, trying to keep his vioce down. "I need to find away to move  
those children somewheres else, there is something magical around and they musn't find  
it. It would be so much help." Harry couldn't help but add the last part, for he knew it  
would make Dobby very proud. Dobby nodded with complete seriousness. He thought for  
a moment, then pulled out his own wand, which was much different from wizarding  
wands. It was shorter, and much more worn than his own. Harry knew it contained just as  
much power as a wizard's wand, though in different forms.  
  
Indiscreetly, Dobby pulled out his wand, and aimed it at a sprinkler head. He  
mumbled " Watrus plashus", and it shot up spritzing some of the kids. They all ran  
gleefully to cool off in the water. He nodded at Harry, flicked his wand, and was gone.  
Harry mouthed the words "Thank you" hoping Dobby would see. His attention snapped  
back to the children playing.  
  
"Finally" thought Harry. Quickly, peering over his book, he stood up and looked  
over the grounds. The letter said that the feather should be right beside the tree. He  
searched unnoticingly. He couldn't pretend to read his book anymore, so he put it a side.  
He tried not to seem too weird, crawling around on the ground, but the effort gave no use.  
He had now circled the tree twice. He began too again, when he noticed a pile of leaves,  
about two feet away from the tree. He hurried over to the leaves, and used his wand to  
pry around in the pile. Suddenly, a gleam caught his eye. As he was still bent over, a  
voice suddenly startled him.  
  
" Looking for something?" the voice questioned. Harry turned to see a girl, about  
his age, with black hair like his own, wearing muggle clothes, odd ones too. On her was a  
bright green shirt, over baggy Blue pants, and sunny yellow shoes. But the thing that  
seemed surprising to Harry was, that on her shirt, it said with words in blue "I feel  
magical today!" She seemed nice enough, so he decided to tell her, though he was still  
uneasy.   
  
" I'm looking for a feather...er..... I lost it here yesterday." She smiled, so he  
continued, "I think someone took it, but there still in the park." As he said this he pointed  
out across the grounds, casually at the boy who he had seen and was now holding the  
feather. " It was red with some gold." She swung he gaze over to where Harry had been  
pointing.   
  
" Why don't we see if we could get it back from him?" she thought aloud. "Come  
on." Harry and the girl began walking towards the boy. Although Harry was still far, he  
noticed something about the boy that seemed familiar.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped , realizing who the boy who found the feather was. Draco  
Malfoy, a slytherin jerk. He would never be able to get the feather back. He sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" the girl looked over at him and stopped walking. " I know that  
boy, and he'll never give it back to me." replied Harry. The girl smiled once more.  
  
"And this' why I took acting lessons," she cleared her throat. " Now you'all stay  
here, I'll beback inu minute." she said wheezing with a southland accent. Harry watched  
from behind the tree they had stopped at, and watched the girl begin running over to the  
boy.  
  
" OH! You found it! Oh, thank you! Thank you! I can't beleeive you foun' it."  
Draco looked at her oddly as he leaned up against a shady tree. She ran over an almost  
pulled it out of his hand. " Ma lill' sista lost her hat yesterday, but we found it with out  
the feather. An I can't believe you found it," she had now dropped the accent, " She  
kissed his cheek. " I'f there's anything I can do for you, please let me know." Draco  
seemed to like being appointed the hero, but was blushing slightly from the kiss. The girl  
giggled, " Please, can I do anything for you?" She smiled her deepest smile. He  
practically melted. " No, but maybe I could take you to get some lunch?" She stopped  
smiling, but then realized she wasn't, so guiltily smiled once more.  
  
" Oh, I'd love too, but I'm late for a party, I just had to look once more for my  
sisters feather. If your in the nieghborhood, why don't you look me up? Bye, Thanks  
anyway." she called over her shoulder. She ran back to Harry, still watching from the  
tree.  
  
" Come on, or he'll see us. " Harry said as he began walking back to the tree.  
"Um, thanks. That was a big help." he said akwardly to her, half wishing she would go.  
The girl seemed to get his message.   
  
"I've got to run myself. It was nice meeting you." Suddenly she bent down an  
clutched her ankle, as if in pain.   
  
Harry jumped forward, trying to help. " Are you, ok?" The girl staggered to her  
feet, still moaning a bit.  
  
"I'm just fine, its just my leg, ...erm.... probley not use to running so much. Maybe  
I'll see you around." Then the girl limped out of sight. Harry was still wishing he could  
have helped her, but then realized he was going to be late to the Weasleys. Harry fumbled  
around for his wand, checking to make sure no one was near, then held the gleaming red  
feather in front of him, and said " Harkinous Weasley".   
  
The instant the words left his mouth, the world began to spin, he felt as if he were  
being dragged along at full speed, untill he came to a dead stop. Then, ready to collapse,  
stedied himself against a wall. A blue wall. He had arrived in the blue room. He paused a  
moment, feeling as thought he mite faulter again. Then he reached for a doorhandle, and  
pulled. As he stepped outside, he realized, he didn't know where he was. In an instant, a  
tiny troll, greeted him.  
  
" We'o'come to de hows' ov Bricklersten. Wha't room du' yo' wishta port to?"  
the troll faked a smile. Harry figured he'd been working all day, and was very tired.  
  
" Weasley, please"  
  
" Arthur Weasley? Right this way then." the troll smiled again, but seemed to  
enjoy Harry's company. Harry wanted to make up for any earlier hassles, so he pulled out  
his Firebolt.  
  
" Excuse me, but you look rather tired, wold you like a ride?" Harry asked, the  
troll turned, and beamed a huge, but real, smile at him.  
  
" 'Oos accompany am I in the pleasure of riding wiff?" the troll asked heartily as  
he lifted himself onto the broom in front of Harry.   
  
" Harry Potter, sir." Harry felt the broom kick off about three feet from the  
ground. He looked strait ahead.  
  
"The 'Arry Potter?" Harry felt the troll began to gaze at his forehead, where his  
lightning mark turned as red as his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, turn here?" Harry interupted the troll's train of thought, they sped down a  
slope, an came to a gargantious garden. A high brick way, could't have held the view  
from the gate. Billows of enchanted plants Harry had never seen, although some he  
recignized from Professor Sprout's herbology class, flowed over the wall, making the  
garden seem like a overflowing teacup. The troll, turned to Harry, and held up one hand,  
still holding to the broom tightly. Harry figured he hadn't been on a broom that often.  
  
" E'rs whe'er we ge' ov. Dis garden was reserved for the Weasley Faminly reuniun,  
right? I don' think, sir, tha' you're a Weasley. Ya 'Aven't got the 'air." The troll  
chuckled to himself, thanked Harry once more, then hopped off and began walking back.  
Harry realized that the troll meant, he didn't have hair, as in the red hair, all Weasleys  
share. His own was jet black. His mind zapped back to the ivory gate, as it too tryed  
contain the ivy struggling over it.  
  
Harry walked up to the gate, but saw no handle, no latch, and no lock. He looked  
at it, pulled gently on it, and stood back. He couldn't see anybody, so he looked behind  
him. The troll was gone, and no one was in sight. He knew a charm, that could get him  
inside, but the only way for it too work would be to blast the gate to pieces. He tried  
looking for a inbox, a box muggles use to talk to people before the come inside their  
homes.  
  
Harry walked up to a nitch, pushed a stone on the wall, and said timidly "Hello?  
Can I come in." Suddenly, the gate jiggled, up, then down. It took a minute for Harry to  
realize, that it was laughing.   
  
The gate chuckled, so Harry could hear. "My dear, haven't had such a good laugh  
since the muggles tryed to ram me, an someone inaperated me. Whoo!" The gate  
continued, "If you wanted to come in, why didn't y'all ask me, you look like a nice boy, I  
would have let you on in. No trouble at all." As the gate said this, its hinges twisted, and  
the gate arched back ward and opened.  
  
Harry quickley darted under the gate and walked on. The garden was even more  
breathtaking inside. To his left was a flower garden, with roses and violets that were six  
feet tall and looked as though it could eat him in one bite. To his right was a towering  
hedge. He gazed in awe torwards the center of the garden, where an enormous white  
filled with an ocean of red heads.  
  
"The Weasley family reuniun" muttered Harry, still gaping. Few of the red heads  
turned to glance at the new arriver, but most continued talking and laughing. Harry  
noticed one peticular red head begin running towards him. As he came closerHarry  
realized it was Ron Weasley. Beside the bobbing red hair, was a brown haired girl. This  
of coarse was Hermione. Long-Legged Ron reached Harry first, but both were extremely  
out of breath.  
  
"Finnaly," panted Ron. "I thought you'ld never get here!" Behind him, Hermoine,  
gasping, nodded in approval.  
  
A loud bang shot throught the air. Hermoine jumped a good three feet in the air,  
and cried, "What the hell was that?" Ron looked smug, knowing he had scared her.  
  
"The firecrackers are going off!" called Ron as a set of shots filled the air. Ron  
pushed Harry foreward, and Hermoine struggled to run after them. When she fnnaly  
caught up with them, they were struggling to see the firecrackers over the swelling mass  
of family.  
  
Harry peered over the shoulder of the man in front of him. The man turned to give  
him an off look. Harrybegan to looking around for a place for them to see the fireworks  
above the crowd. They would surley not be able to all fit onto Harry's broom, so they   
could not fly up. Harry began to glance at the tall hedges, when Hermoinegrabbed his  
hand nd began tugging o nit.  
  
"Come on, maybe there will be an opening by the hedge, or maybe a ladder. Hey  
ron, come on." She pushed past the others and began running over to the hedges.  
  
"Do you think we can go inside that...thing?" Hermoine asked turning to Ron and  
letting go of Harry.  
  
"Don't see why not. I've never been in here, it wasn't here the last time we  
came." Ron nodded off. He went over to in the   



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
A/N: i dont nun of this stuff, cause if i did, i would be J.K. rowling, Queen of all HP sutff. But im not, and i hope you'll read and rev. NEways. Thx...  
  
  
" We'o'come to de hows' ov Bricklersten. Wha't room du' yo' wishta port to?" the troll  
faked a smile. Harry figured he'd been working all day, and was very tired.  
  
" Weasley, please"  
  
" Arthur Weasley? Right this way then." the troll smiled again, but seemed to  
enjoy Harry's company. Harry wanted to make up for any earlier hassles, so he pulled out  
his Firebolt.  
  
" Excuse me, but you look rather tired, wold you like a ride?" Harry asked, the  
troll turned, and beamed a huge, but real, smile at him.  
  
" 'Oos accompany am I in the pleasure of riding wiff?" the troll asked heartily as  
he lifted himself onto the broom in front of Harry.   
  
" Harry Potter, sir." Harry felt the broom kick off about three feet from the  
ground. He looked strait ahead.  
  
"The 'Arry Potter?" Harry felt the troll began to gaze at his forehead, where his  
lightning mark turned as red as his cheeks.  
  
"Uh, turn here?" Harry interupted the troll's train of thought, they sped down a  
slope, an came to a gargantious garden. A high brick way, could't have held the view  
from the gate. Billows of enchanted plants Harry had never seen, although some he  
recignized from Professor Sprout's herbology class, flowed over the wall, making the  
garden seem like a overflowing teacup. The troll, turned to Harry, and held up one hand,  
still holding to the broom tightly. Harry figured he hadn't been on a broom that often.  
  
" E'rs whe'er we ge' ov. Dis garden was reserved for the Weasley Faminly  
reuniun, right? I don' think, sir, tha' you're a Weasley. Ya 'Aven't got the 'air." The troll  
chuckled to himself, thanked Harry once more, then hopped off and began walking back.  
Harry realized that the troll meant, he didn't have hair, as in the red hair, all Weasleys  
share. His own was jet black. His mind zapped back to the ivory gate, as it too tryed  
contain the ivy struggling over it.  
  
Harry walked up to the gate, but saw no handle, no latch, and no lock. He looked  
at it, pulled gently on it, and stood back. He couldn't see anybody, so he looked behind  
him. The troll was gone, and no one was in sight. He knew a charm, that could get him  
inside, but the only way for it too work would be to blast the gate to pieces. He tried  
looking for a inbox, a box muggles use to talk to people before the come inside their  
homes.  
  
Harry walked up to a nitch, pushed a stone on the wall, and said timidly "Hello?  
Can I come in." Suddenly, the gate jiggled, up, then down. It took a minute for Harry to  
realize, that it was laughing.   
  
The gate chuckled, so Harry could hear. "My dear, haven't had such a good laugh  
since the muggles tryed to ram me, an someone disaperated me. Whoo!" The gate  
continued, "If you wanted to come in, why didn't y'all ask me, you look like a nice boy, I  
would have let you on in. No trouble at all." As the gate said this, its hinges twisted, and  
the gate arched back ward and opened. The gate reminded him vaguely of Mrs. Weasley  
herself.  
  
Harry quickley darted under the gate and walked on. The garden was even more  
breathtaking inside. To his left was a flower garden, with roses and violets that were six  
feet tall and looked as though it could eat him in one bite. To his right was a towering  
hedge. He gazed in awe torwards the center of the garden, where an enormous white  
filled with an ocean of red heads.  
  
"The Weasley family reuniun" muttered Harry, still gaping. Few of the red heads  
turned to glance at the new arriver, but most continued talking and laughing. Harry  
noticed one peticular red head begin running towards him. As he came closerHarry  
realized it was Ron Weasley. Beside the bobbing red hair, was a brown haired girl. This  
of coarse was Hermione. Long-Legged Ron reached Harry first, but both were extremely  
out of breath.  
  
"Finnaly," panted Ron. "I thought you'ld never get here!" Behind him, Hermoine,  
gasping, nodded in approval.  
  
A loud bang shot throught the air. Hermoine jumped a good three feet in the air,  
and cried, "What the hell was that?" Ron looked smug, knowing it had scared her.  
  
"The firecrackers are going off!" called Ron as a set of shots filled the air. Ron  
pushed Harry foreward, and Hermoine struggled to run after them. When she finally  
caught up with them, they were struggling to see the firecrackers over the swelling mass  
of family.  
  
Harry peered over the shoulder of the man in front of him. The man turned to give  
him an off look. Harry began to looking around for a place for them to see the fireworks  
above the crowd. They would surly not be able to all fit onto Harry's broom, so they   
could not fly up. Harry began to glance at the tall hedges, when Hermoine grabbed his  
hand and began tugging on it.  
  
"Come on, maybe there will be an opening by the hedge, or maybe a ladder. Hey  
Ron, come on." She pushed past the others and began running over to the hedges.  
  
"Do you think we can go inside that...thing?" Hermoine asked turning to Ron and  
letting go of Harry.  
  
"Don't see why not. I've never been in here, it wasn't here the last time we  
came." Ron nodded off. He went over to the edge of the hedge and leaned inside. "It's  
just a hallway that leads to another opening, I think."  
  
Harry walked inside. Looking at the bush as he went along. A voice interrupted  
his thoughts.  
  
"Who is there?" a voice called out.  
  
Harry spun around to find the walkway vacant, and turned back to a wide-eyed  
Hermoine and trembling Ron. "Who said that?" he asked, his voice quivering.  
  
"I said that, who are you?" the voice inquired.  
  
Harry kept peering suspiciously at the end of the hallway.   
  
Ron called out "Why should we? I bet you won't even come out!" Hermoine  
elbowed him and he shut up, seeing Harry's nervous glare.  
  
"Oh, brave one, then why don't you come in?" the voice snapped. Ron froze, and  
leaned back against the bush, making it look like it was swallowing him whole. Harry  
motioned for them to follow him further to the edge of the hall.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered, "Ron, stay here unless I tell you to come.  
Hermoine if something happens," he paused to lick his lips, " Go get the Fred and  
George." Both Hermoine and Ron nodded in approval.  
  
Slowly Harry made his was around the corner of the bush. He looked out into an  
open field, totally surrounded by a wall of bush. There, on the other side of the field,  
stood a figure dressed in a billowing robe of pure black. It was looking through some sort  
of a window. Harry stepped back and motioned to his friends to follow him. Silently, they  
crept up behind him and leaned out to see.   
  
Harry straightened up and began walking silently toward the completely  
stationary figure. Hermoine and Ron followed at his heels. When they came closer, they  
saw why the figure was it was so still. There, in the bush, was a hole, in which it was  
watching the fireworks. Ron coming up behind Hermione looked at the window.  
  
"Cool idea" he said, then slapped a hand over his mouth, as the others turned to  
give him a shocked stare.  
  
Suddenly the figure spun around and whipped out a wand pointing it strait at  
Harry's face.  
  
All three froze in place. The figure was dressed in all black, and a hood hid it's  
face. The wand swiveled to Hermoine's face. She in turn gasped.  
  
"I am rather surprised at you Hermoine. I never knew you and your friends could  
be scared." the figure moved its wand to Ron. "This must be Ron, you are so much like  
your family, no? And of course, that leaves this one-," its wand swiveled back to Harry,  
"To be Harry. I am sorry I have forgotten your last name, forgive me."  
  
Harry's face turned to puzzlement, was it going to kill them or sit around in a  
memory session. How did it know them? He remembered his wand in his robe pocket,  
and lowered his hand.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything, Harry. I am surprised you haven't recognized me,  
Hermoine. I am sorry I haven't given you enough description yet." the figure whipped its  
hood backward.   
  
Harry's jaw dropped. There was the girl who had helped him get the feather back  
from Draco.  



End file.
